Plastic packing bags are widely applied to food storage and many other areas in daily life. While the application of an opening-closing strip provides convenience for plastic bags which are cyclically opened, the invention of the slider zipper enables the opening-closing strip to open and close more easily. The opening-closing strip comprises two side strips which are respectively located at two ends of each plastic bag for closing the plastic bag.
Diverse foods can be stored in the plastic bags. Some stored goods include packaged goods, such as granules and power. These packaged goods may include sugar, salt, baby milk, coffee, cookies and the like. When these goods are poured out, the situation that the zipper cannot be closed due to residues frequently occurs; with the residues, the side strips at the two ends of the zipper cannot be closed together; as a result, the zipper cannot be closed.
Currently speaking, the packing bag with the slider zipper is only provided with the slider zipper at the unsealed part; such structure is very poor in air-tightness on the bag body, and the goods in the bag body are easily affected with damp or are polluted by other factors, so that the substances in the bag body go bad. No protective device is provided for the slider and the zipper, and if the packing bag is applied to chemical industry, medicines, healthcare products and other granules, powder and solid mixtures, as well as the products which children are prohibited to eat or touch in the absence of adult supervision, the food poisoning in children is easily incurred.
People are eager to obtain the protective slider zipper with excellent technical effects.